


The Cookie Giver

by Kaykaylan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykaylan/pseuds/Kaykaylan
Summary: Summary: pastel!dan leaves a cookie in Phil’s locker everyday until phil’s birthday comes and goes with no cookie. Phil is on a mission to find out who the cookie giver is and what has happened.





	

“Louise is a good friend, but, god is she obsessed with student council” Phil thinks to himself staring through the window in his small classroom. At the moment Louise was lecturing the students on the importance of student body government and Phil was drifting in and out of focus. He glanced at the boy in a bright pastel sweater and a flower crown at the front of the room, “Dan.” Phil stage whispered and the pastel boy turned around “Yes?”   
Phil wasn’t exactly sure what had compelled him to get the boys attention; maybe it was the crush phil had on the boy for sense freshman year, or maybe it was just a fleeting feeling of confidence and he wanted to compliment Dan’s sweater. “Um..” Phil pondered “I like your sweater it really suites you.” Dan blushed mumbled a thank you and turned back around.   
The bell rang for third period so Phil ventured to his locker to grab his books and some pens. When he opened the Locker a sweet smell wafted into the air and he saw a large cookie setting atop his books wrapped in plastic wrap; it looked to be Phil’s favorite Fudge chocolate chip. Phil looked around to see if he could spot the ‘cookie giver’ but he was the only one in the hall. He shrugged and went on with his day taking the cookie with him when it came round to lunch.   
Three months later and he had received a cookie every school day, the ‘cookie giver’ gave him fudge chocolate chip on mondays, lemon meringue on tuesdays, red velvet on wednesdays, white chocolate on thursdays, and a macaroon on fridays every week now it was his birthday and like every monday he opened his locker which now had a permanently sweet aroma, but to his surprise no cookie. Phil looked around for some clue as to why he didn’t get the cookie that day but no clue was there to be found.   
In class Dan wore bright colors as always but he had a sad expression on his face. Phil came up to dan and tapped his desk “Hey Dan, are you okay?” Phil asked with hesitation in his voice, Dan’s eyes seemed to glaze over and he just nodded yes. Phil as persistent as always tried again “ Um.. well if you need anything I sit behind you okay?” Dan nodded again this time he blushed a little and mumbled something under his breath but Phil couldn’t make it out. Louise walked in and saw Phil and Dan standing next to each other and gave Phil a little thumbs up, Phil just shook his head and sat back down.   
Whispering to Louise through class about the missing cookie gave him a clue she had seen someone in a purple sweater walking away from his locker hall and she said they looked mad! Phil was ecstatic could this be the cookie giver? If it was maybe they could finally be friends or Phil could do something to return the favor. In a mission to find this mysterious cookie giver Phil had planned on talking to every person wearing a purple sweater. However when he told LOuise his master plan she laughed, out loud. Her plan went like this sneak into the principal's office and make an announcement for the cookie giver to please reveal themselves. It was an almost perfect plan except for the unlawful amount of detentions Phil would have to serve for going through with the plan.   
Phil had the plan and was ready for action. As Phil walked down the hallway toward the principal’s office his heart began beating quicker and quicker and soon he was running down the halls. When he finally reached the door he was out of breath and red in the face, “best not make a scene” Phil thought to himself, and began to calm his breathing. He soon slipped into the office. Faking the cold was easy enough to get past the nurse he had to pretend to leave the school, and slip into the principal's office AKA stress to the max. Now Phil was in the principal's office and now was sitting in his chair wondering what to announce over the intercom.   
“COULD THE PERSON WEARING A PURPLE SWEATER WHO GIVES COOKIES AWAY TO PHIL LESTER PLEASE MEET PHIL IN THE CAFETERIA AFTER SCHOOL?” no to incriminating. “COOKIE GIVER IN THE PURPLE SWEATER I’D LOVE TO BE FRIENDS” okay that is better Phil thought, and better would have to do because he could hear footsteps coming toward the door. “COOKIE GIVER” step “IN THE” step “PURPLE SWEATER” step“I’D LOVE TO BE” step“FRIENDS” then the door opened.   
Phil was ready to be expelled, ready to hear some sort of yelling, to be given punishment of some sort when the door opened so he had his head held low and eyes on the ground. To Phil’s surprise he heard Dan’s voice “So.. you want to be friends?” Phil’s head shot up then the rest of his body followed Phil grabbed Dan by the arm and pulled him out of the principal’s office and started running Dan in tow.   
When Phil and Dan were out of the main office Phil turned to dan and noticed Dan’s bright purple sweater, “Can I ask why you left cookies for me?” Phil asked quietly. Dan giggled and smiled “It’s because I think you are cute.” Phil couldn’t believe his ears DAN HOWELL thought he was cute? “In that case Dan, will you go on a date with me? I’ll provide the sweets you provide yourself!” Dan laughed and nodded “I’ll wear something to match your eyes.”. This time Phil blushed. “Louise is a good friend, she sure is full of important information.” Phil thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil and Dan are not mine neither are their branding so i own nothing, but i do own this plot.


End file.
